Coraline: Beldam's Revenge
by J1210
Summary: Coraline gets enrolled in a boarding school for the year with Wybie. A counselor goes missing and is replaced with Ms. S. Coraline is going paranoid and trys to find out if the Beldum has really returned throughout the school year-CoralinexWybie-Review
1. Boarding School

**Okay I am on the edge of finishing my Avatar fic and I decided to take it easy for awhile. I saw the Coraline movie and I really need to find the book so why not hit up in this section now anyway I hope you enjoy and remember to review. Oh yeah, Wybie is awesom Slugzilla is priceless. I also had a difficult time choosing the name maybe I was a bit to iffy.**

**J1210: OKay who's up today.**

**Mrs: I think that's me**

**J1210: Shouldn't you be out like typing a plant catalogue or something or taking cooking lessons (Cough)?**

**Mrs Jones: Excuse me?!**

**J1210: Not to say that your food tastes like crap, help me?!**

**Mrs Jones: Your weird....J1210 does not own Coraline, happy?**

**J1210: Very Mrs J**

* * *

**Coraline: Beldum's Revnege**

**Chapter I: Boarding School**

**Pink Palace**

As the sun beached threw the room it hit the young girl sleeping soundly in her bed. She began to stir and sat up abruptly. "School time." she mumbled. The summer had been over and it was time for Caroline to return back to the dull boring gray school she always despised. "At least Wybie will be there."

Coraline headed down stairs to grab her breakfast she stopped and stared into the middle room. The little door that lead to the Beldum's world had been locked, but it still creep-ed her out. "Coraline are you are you ready we have to go to your new school." her mother called.

Coraline rushed into the kitchen and paused. "New school?" she was just starting her freshman year and she didn't realize that her parents had found her a new school. "Do we have to wear uniform!?" she rushed to the table eye's gleaming with hope."

"Of course there's uniform, but look at the bright side of things Wybie will be there." her Mother teased.

"Why should I care if Wybourne is there?" he's been bugging me for years now. Playing with slug's and what not don't you think its time for him to grow up?"

"I wouldn't say he needs to grow up now?" said Coraline's father entering the room. "Maybe that's just him trying to impress his Jonesy. Now let's get to that school."

As they left out the door Coraline saw a bag of her stuff waiting at the front door. "Um, what's up with my stuff?" she asked puzzled?

"I think we forgot to tell you...things have been stressful lately Coraline and we need time to get things straightened out over here. So until were back on track were enrolling you in boarding school?" her mother mumbled.

"What?!" Coraline yelled.

As the car drove past countless signs on the highway Coraline hadn't said anything to her parents. Silence surrounded the car as the took out the 8th exit. They drove into a unmarked path and the road soon disappeared turning into dirt. Tree's surrounded the pathway until they finally came to a stop. "We're here." her Father said. "Cheer up this place isn;t so bad."

AS Coraline got out of the car she stood in front of a three story mansion. The place looked old the brick was a dull red and the glass dusty. _This place is sorta creepy? _She thought as she took her bag out of the trunk.

"Ms. Jones!!" she quickly snapped out of thought as she stared dead at the lady in front of her. She was prude and old. Her white curly and curt smile burnt a hole into her eyes. "Caroline Jones my name is Mrs. Callder I will be the first to welcome Kendric High School the best child Institution in the Nation. I am the headmistress of this school and here you will find your classmates very eager to meet you, all of them haven't arrived yet, but will be here really soon. Now come with me Ms. Jones and I wil sow you to your dorm."

As her parents waved to Coraline she grimaced. "This is going to be a long year." she muttered.

"What was that Carolie?" asked Mrs. Callder.

"Nothing, and its Coraline Mrs. Callder. Anyway how old is this school?" she asked as they entered the old mansion. The walls had old wallpaper that had cracks in them. Paintings hung off the walls and the carpet was dusty.

"This is the foyer, down the left hallway yuo will find the common room where you children so called socialize I suppose. The right hallway is the dining quarters where you eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner which will be served at there respective times each day. Keep in mind if you fail to keep schedule you won't eat." Mrs. Callder pointed up stairs. "The second floor belongs to the Freshman and Sophomores you classes are on this floor. You are prohibited to enter the third floor. Now on to the dorms."

They left out of the back door to two huge dorms that looked similar to each other. "The left side belongs to those undefined Gentlemen. Remember if any of the teachers or Prefects catch you on those grounds you shall be expelled! The right is the girls dorm where you shall fid your room on the second floor, room 23-B your roommate should be waiting for you there. And keep in mind Caroline if you don't stay in line we shall put you back in it our way." at that Mrs. Callder walked back into the main building."

"Its Coraline." she mumbled.

Coraline entered into the girls dorm and the first floor was like a living room. It had a fire place, TV, and a few couches. "Room 23-B huh." Coraline walked up the staris and turned left until she found the room. She sighed and opened the door.

Inside awaited a red headed girl. "Your here!!!" she shouted with glee running up to ingrassped her in a hug. The girl had blue braces, and wore her school uniform. Coraline was speechless. "My name is Becca I guess we'll be roommates for the next year. You must be Coraline Mrs. Callder told me about you she said you have a knack for these." Becca lifted up a doll that resembled herself exactly. "Yep the new counselor Ms. Rachel gave it to me, she said they bring good luck."

Coraline stared at the button eye's. "Those look offly familiar." she mumbled and began to unpack. "So your parents they left you here to?"

Becca nodded. "Yeah, they have to go over sea's on some trip and won't be back for awhile. So I got to make a lot of friends over here, Wybie told me that you'd be here soon anyway."

"Wybie!? Where is he?" asked Coraline frankly. She had been dying to actually talk to her friend and let out her worries about the doll Becca had.

"He's in the common room." Becca replied calmly. "Come on, I'll show you."

**Okay so the first chapter's a little short I'm sorry that's just what happen es to me. It'll take at least up to the third chapter to get the characters down pat and to get the storyline running a bit smoothly. I plan on having about a 20-25 chapter fic and please give me some advice on how to improve. Any way's review I need it.**


	2. The Counselor

**Chapter 2 is up! So let's get to it and remember to review thanks to those who have reviewed so far I need it. I'll make the chapters as long as possible and start to get the storyline running good by the next chapter.**

**J1210: Okie Doke who is disclaiming today?**

**Other Mother: Your Other Mother dear.**

**J1210: Okay let's just end this here this is to awkward I...I wow did you cook that turkey?**

**Other Mother: Have as much as you like J1210 does not own Coraline.**

**J1210: Ohmigod this is good**

**Other Mother: You see I got you this present.**

**J1210: A box with buttons...how forward?**

* * *

**Coraline:Beldum's Revenge**

**Chapter II: The Councilor**

**Kendrick High School**

Becca lead Coraline down the stairs back into the girls dorm living room. The room was more filled now. Everyone was talking in groups of 4 to 5. Coraline guessed they would most likely stick like that for the rest of the year.

"Hey Coraline you see that." Becca pointed to the badges some of her classmates had on they're shirts. "Each grade level gets a badge to dignify themselves. Red is freshman of course, Yellow is Sophomore, Blue is Juniors careful they hate freshman more than anyone else, and Golden is Senior. Not that many Seniors go to this school than last year, but still most of the Seniors are prefects that patrol the school during certain periods of they day and at night to make sure that nobody is sneaking around. Next year when I'm a Junior I'll get my shot at being a prefect."

"What about freshmen?" ask Coraline intrigued.

"Well if you maintain a 3.0 grade average you can be hand picked to be a student aid." Becca replied. "C'mon let me take you to see Wybie."

As they left the girls dorm Becca ran straight to the main building without stopping. It was hard for Coraline keep up because of her sudden burst. _This chick is weird. _She thought as they finally came to a stop at the back door. "Why did you run." Coraline asked gasping.

Becca laughed in Coraline's defeat. "Sorry, but the dorms courtyard really bugs me out now. It bugs everyone now since our counselor went missing. Well I wouldn't say that's its the courtyard, but the woods that surround it creepy 'huh?"

Coraline was creeped now that she knew that someone went missing here. "Your still talking about Mrs. Griffin disappearing." asked a familiar voice.

"Wybie!?" shouted Coraline instantly forgetting about the creepy disappearance and hugging her Friend.

"Hey Jonesy not so tight." Wybie had gotten taller, but still had the same brown curly hair. The only differnace was that his head wasn't as titled to the side as it used to be. A cat rubbed between Coraline's legs and she looked down. The same black cat Wybie claimed wasn't his was here with him. "Couldn't help bringing him with me. The only thing is I have to keep him inside the boys dorm."

After socializing for a little bit the three friends stumbled into the dinning hall. "Here we are the most sterotypical place in school." Becca snorted sarcasticlly. "Cheerleaders and the Jocks, they are the prized positions of the school they keep are reputatation intact I suppose. The rich kids, have enough money to look down on you and rule the school. Then we have the nerds, I shouldn't even explain it. And then threes us the commoners of the school we pretty much keep everything in balance. Coralin, Wybie its simple that high school is like a the jungle."

"It was never this hard to cope in middle school." Coraline said. The school bell went off and everyone began to leave the cafeteria. "What's going on?" she asked puzzled.

"Its time for us to meet our teachers." Becca said. "I'll see you guys later your should be at the foyer on the activity board."

Wybie and Coraline left to the foyer where they found the board. Coraline only had third period math and fifth period art with Wybie. "That sucks." she mumbled, but Wybie gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll see you later Wybourne I got to head to Mr. Gribbles Readign class."

"Be good Jonesy." at that Wybie went up the stairs nad headed in the opposite direction then Coraline.

Coraline walked down the hallway until she stopped at room 4-D. Other teenagers were already in there talkin to the teacher as he wrote down they're names on his role. "Ah, hello there and you name is?" asked the skimpy old man.

"Its Coraline Jones sir." she responded.

"Ah, yes Caroline Jones. You may leave to your next class." he said.

"Its Coraline." she muttered walking out of the classroom. Other kids came quickly behind her pushing her down. Coraline grasped for something to catch her fall, but grabbed on to the vase nearby. It fell to the ground and broke. "Oh, no." she mumbled.

"Caroline!?" yelled Mr. Gribble rushing out of the room. "Did you break that vase purposely?!"

"N...no I?" Coraline stammered

"That was rhetorical question young lady." Mr. Gribble looked over to a prefect that had witnessed the acident. "Mr. Alexander escort Ms. Jones to our new COunselor's office."

"To Ms. Summers, but Mr. Gribble it was just an accident." the prefect replied.

"That is an order Mr. Alexander you don't want that prefect position stripped from your record do you?" he questioned.

The prefect sighed and signaled for Coraline to follow. She followed not looking back. "Boy I swear some teachers here really get under my skin." he muttered. "Oh, by the way I'm Kevin, Kevin Alexander. Senior prefect at you service he said giving a jokeful bow."

Coraline laughed. "I'm Coraline, Coraline Jones."

"Coraline." he echoed. "That's a pretty unique name. Anyway I'm sure Ms. Summers won't go to hard on you she's like the nicest person in the school, not like the Counselor before her. The worst you can get is an hour of detention." Kevin came to the stairs and went up. Coraline followed curiously. "Yeah teachers ussuallly hat having freshman or sophomores up here, but its the only way to get to the Counselor. Here room is that last one on the right, good luck." at that the prefect left Coraline alone in the hallway.

She took a deep breathe and started down the hallway. Coraline came to a stop at the last door. The door was the same wood oak like the others,but something about it just seemed strange. Coraline knoucked on the door cautiously.

"Come in." a bright voice sounded from the other side. She opened to door and entered a circular room that had many paintings. She looked forward to see the school counselor Ms. Summers waiting for her. "Its good to see you Coraline."

Coraline couldn't get that certain curt smile out of her head._ It looks so familiar._ "How do you know my name?" she questioned slowly.

"Silly, I know everyone name at this school its my job as Counselor." Ms. Summers wore black shades to cover her eye's and had on a black sweater with some cacky jeans. "Mr. Gribble called be and told me that you broke one of the school's treasured antique's, but no need to worry they won't expel you for that. The thing I do hate is that I have to punish you. Why don't you help Mr. Gribble get ready for his class tommorow?"

"S..sure." Coraline stammered.

"Okay, you know you can come back anytime dear." Ms. Summers escourted Coraline to the door and waved as she walked out. "See you soon." she whispered as the door closed.

She froze as the words coursed threw her head. "See you soon?"

"What are you talking about Jonesy?" asked Wybie who was waiting outside of the door. "Kevin told me waht went down with the vase." as Wybie countinued to talk Coraline was trapped in her own thoughts. "Hey are you listening?"

"Those shades....why would she be wearing shades inside?" Coraline started out of the Senior and Junior hallway. "Wybie somethings wrong here and I think our new Counselor has something to do with it."

**Sorry it took me so long to update anywho review**


	3. The Woods

**Hello again I'm glad everyone likes the fic so far. The thing about me is I spell check, but over look a lot I never like to proofread though even though I know that I should and I will, I promise. Anyway thanks for the reviews let's get to the disclaimer.**

**J1210: Who is up today for the disclaiming?**

**Cat: I believe that's me.**

**J1210: Holy crap a talking cat...h...how did you do that?!?!**

**Cat: Meow?**

**J1210: Don't just lean your head to the side like noting happened you just talked I know I'm not crazy!?**

**Cat: Are you sure? J1210 does not own Coraline**

**J1210: You did it again? Does anyone else see this!?!**

**

* * *

**

**Coraline: Bedlam's Revenge**

**Chapter 3: The Woods**

**Kendrick High School-Common Room**

Two weeks had passed at Kendrick High and nothing out of the ordinary had happened to Coraline. Though she rarely saw the Counselor Ms. Summers she tried to avoid going to her office at all times. The more and more she looked for answers the more she would end up in the dirt. Nobody ever wanted to talk about the sudden disappearance of the old school Counselor. To top that off the only people she ever talked to was Wybie, Becca, and sometimes Kevin on occasion since he was a Senior and all. Everyone in the school thought she was crazy for obsessing over things that didn't even concern her.

"This is insanity?!" Coraline threw her pillow at the wall hard and fell back into her bed. "Isn't anyone in this school curious about what happened to the old Counselor?"

Becca laid across her bed doing her homework. She laughed in Coraline's defeat. "You know nobody really ever liked Mrs. Griffin anyway she was a real joy killer if you know what I mean. Every time you stepped out of line even an untied shoelace it was, DETENTION!!"

Coraline sighed and started digging in her backpack. "At least I like to know one clue." she murmured.

"One clue!?" Becca jumped up. "I know somebody who might be able to help you? Her dad works here as the Calculus teacher. She had to stay here like half of the summer with him c'mon hurry up." Becca rushed out of the room.

Coraline leaned here head to one side. "I can tell she's excited." Coraline followed her out of the room until they arrived only three doors down from there's.

When Coraline arrived Becca knocked on the door loudly until the girl finally opened it. "What, what do you want don't you know its lights out!?!" the girl had long blond hair and had on a green face mask. "Oh, look who it is the psycho red-head and here blue haired freshman lackey."

"Becca told me you know what happened to Mrs. Griffin the night of her disappearance." Coraline said coolly.

The blond girl smirked. "One, I don't answer to fresh meat and two, I'm a cheerleader you need to stay on your level in the food chain not on mine." the blond started to slam the door in their face until she stopped suddenly. "Wait, you have something that may benefit me."

"What's that?" asked a puzzled Coraline.

Both Becca and Coraline could see a plan boiling in the cheerleader's head. "I'll show you what I saw if you promise to get me out of class tomorrow. I don't care how you do it just make it happen."

Coraline hesitated. "What for?"

The cheerleader gave her a curt nod. "Curious aren't you, how about you stick to your business and I stick to mine."

"Deal, I'm Coraline Jones." she said extending her hand.

The cheerleader looked dead into her face and walked past her with a flip of the hair. "I don't make friends with freshman consider us just acquaintances. My name is Erica, captain of the Kendrick cheer leading squad, now follow me." Erica moved quickly down the stairs and hesitated when they reached the door. She took in a deep breath and grabbed the two handles and pulled the twin doors open.

Everything outside was pitch black. Compared to the daylight this was just depressing nothing could be seen. both Coraline and Becca gasped with awe. "How could you see anything?" snapped Coraline.

"Hey, don't snap at me I haven't even explained yet." Erica stepped three steps out. Only the light from inside the door reflected off of her. She pointed dead south. "In the woods I saw a pale lantern light and I just saw something swallow it up into the woods. After that I heard a terrifying scream." Erica's voiced trembled with fear. "I don't know what's in those woods, but I know that there off limits to all Juniors and under. Only a fool would go in those woods alone and you two are fools if you try to find out what is." Erica moved quickly back into the dorm and closed the doors and locked them. She looked at the two and nodded. "Remember our deal and if you try to double cross me I'll make the rest of the year for you two heck." she went back up the stairs and into her room.

Coraline went to the window and stared into the pitch black night. "Tomorrow is Friday Becca if I were you I'd get ready because were going into those woods."

**The Next Day**

School had just started and before Coraline entered the classroom someone grabbed her arm. "Jones?" it was Erica. She had a serious look on her face. "I'm counting on you fresh meat me and my friends expect to get out of class today so I hope you thought of something good?"

Coraline looked at the classroom then back at Erica. _I can't skip class to get her out of class. Mr. Gribble will most likely send a prefect to my room to check on me. This calls for drastic measures. _"Yeah of course just get to class and I'll make sure you guys are out." Erica smirked and walked off. Becca and Wybie soon came up the stairs.

Coraline ran to both of them desperately. "What's up Jonesy?" greeted Wybie.

"No time for hello's follow me." Coraline rushed down the stairs into the foyer. The bell rang as they skirted to a halt in an empty hallway. There in front of them was the fire alarm. She reached out for it hesitating.

Becca walked past Coraline and pulled the fire alarm. "See easy as pie."

Students began rushing out of the classrooms an a orderly fashion out of the school. "Hey!?!" a voice sounded from the other side of the hallway. "Coraline, Wybie, Becca what the heck why did you just do that." it was Kevin and worst he was on hie patrol period.

"Hey Kevin." Becca chirped cheerfully.

"Don't hey Kevin me this is serious. I'm going to have to take you to the principles office." he said wearily. "Follow me."

Coraline was in shock. She knew Kevin had been a prefect, but turning them into the principle was just wrong. "Kevin your our friend don't do this." she pleaded.

"It's my job to patrol the lower level of the school if I don't turn you in I'll get striped of my prefect position." Kevin sighed. "Look I'll go easy on you guys I', going to take you to Ms. Summers okay?"

Coraline's heart shrank. It was obvious that Kevin wasn't changing his mind. She walked glumly behind everyone until they arrived at the Counselor's office. The door was wide open and it seemed that the Counselor had already been waiting for the three. "Coraline Jones." her voice was stern as she address Coraline first. "I am very disappointed in you. Breaking the vase was one thing, but pulling to fire alarm?"

Kevin was surprised that she even knew already. "Um, Ms. Summers you only mentioned Coraline when it was these two as well."

"I am very aware of that Kevin, now return to your prefect duties and I will handle these three." she shooed him away and he left quickly. "She sat at her desk and began to throb her fingers off of the wood.

Coraline recognized it immediately this was to familiar. "She's mad about something." Becca whispered to her.

_No dip Sherlocke. _Coraline thought as she stared into the shades of Ms. Summers. "Wybie and Rebecca you may leave I would like to speak with Coraline alone and make sure to close the door on your way out." The two looked uneasy and closed the door. "Coraline your mother wouldn't like to hear this at all. Knowing that you are breaking school rules constantly. It seems that something is troubling you."

"No, nothing at all Ms. Summers." she replied flatly.

"Coraline I saw you looking dead at the woods last night." said the Counselor. "Erica showed you 'huh? Well I forbid you to enter those woods. A matter of fact they shouldn't even let children into those woods I'll have to tell Mrs. Callder to stop letting those Seniors in there."

"You can't do that!!?" Coraline jumped out of the chair.

"Coraline." Ms. Summers voice got softer. "I just trying to protect you. I like for you to think of me as your Mother away from home."

"I only have one Mother." she sneered.

"Then considered me as your auntie." she proposed. "Now Coraline I won't tell anyone about this little incident. Now I want you to get to class, just tell Mr. Gribble that I needed to speak with you." Coraline walked out of the door without hesitation. "And remember Coraline Jones if I find out you were in those woods you will not like your auntie's response." she whispered to Coraline as she left the room.

* * *

**Well you know the deal you guys review I keep typing tell me what you thought about this chapter....c'mon!!**


	4. The Second Dissaperance

**Seriously neglected fic I know, even when I told you guys that I was going to update I completely ignored my promise. I feel like a complete doochbag... wait the self loathing is gone, now time to continue the fic where it left off.**

**J1210: Who is going to do the disclaiming for me today?**

**Wybie: I guess that would be me Jay.**

**J1210: Oh god, not you!?! And don't call me that!!**

**Wybie: What? **

**J1210: I dunno, I suppose your kinda... weird. **

**Wybie: No dude, I think that your the weird one. J1210 does not own Coraline in any shape or form, book or movie, script or merchandising. **

**J1210: See what I mean, weirdo!!**

* * *

**Coraline: Beldam's Revenge**

**Chapter 4: The Second Disappearance**

As the clock hit twelve PM Coraline would look out the window. She could see three prefects keeping guard by the back door of the school. All three of them looked uncomfortable standing there. Each of them had flash lights and were keeping them dead set in the direction of the woods. "This is isn't good." Coraline whispered to Becca, who Becca who was next to her looking out the foyer window. "How are we going to get past them?"

"Simple." Becca laughed. She showed Coraline a rock and threw it up and down within her palm. The simplest trick in the book, the rock distraction. All were going to do is throw this rock. It'll catch there attention and all three of them will flash there lights in the direction of the rock. They'll freak about and run into the school. And then that's when we make our move and run into the woods."

Coraline stared her mout ajar. She had always thought that Becca had A.D.H.D or something, but she was pretty smart. "Okay let's do this."

Becca headed upstairs above the foyer and went to the nearest window by the doors. She opened it which made a loud creaking sound. Coraline cringed at the loud sound and hoped that no open had heard it. "Becca."

"Sowry." she whispered back. Becca through the rock down gently as so it wood skip a few times. And luck have it the prefects looked towards the girls dorm in confusion.

"What was that?" one of the boys freaked. He grabbed the doorknob of the school and rattled it. "Its locked!" he began to bang widely on the door the other two following until someone finally opened it... Ms. Summers. She looked confused at the kids and then proceeded to sooth them. Soon they calmed down and entered the school.

"Booya!!" Becca cheered.

But Ms. Summers didn't shut the door. She casted a gaze to the window in which Coraline was looking out of and smirked.

Coraline quickly shut the curtain and hid behind the couch. "Oh no."

"Uh Coraline, she's coming this way." Becca sounded a little nervous. She busted from the window and headed towards her door. Becca got to the room and slammed it behind her and locked it.

Coraline arrived at her room door and began to jiggle the doorknob, to her dismay it was locked. "Becca open the door!"

Becca didn't reply, but then the main door leading to the foyer opened. Ms. Summers stare at Coraline coolly and then approached her. "Coraline, what is troubling you dear? Can't sleep, don't you know its lights out?"

"Uh yeah." she murmured. As Ms. Summers approached she walked further back down the hall until her back touched the wall. "I was just going to use the bathroom and when I came back Becca had locked the door. So you know I couldn't get in. Why are you up so late?"

"I was just helping out some students who got locked outside." Ms. Summers replied coolly. Then she smiled crudely. "You know your attire doesn't seem to match the time of night."

Coraline looked down at her sneakers and sweat pants. And then her sweater just gave her away. "Well you know its cold so... "

Ms. Summers headed towards Coraline and Becca's door and unlocked it.

Coraline gulped hoping that Becca had at least gotten into bed and turned off the lights, but Ms. Summers gasped. "Where is Becca?"

Coraline ran to her door and saw that the window had been busted open and that the room had literally been demolished. Becca had been no where in sight. "No." she whispered. "What did you do with her!!" Coraline demanded grabbing Ms. Summers collar. "Answer me you witch!!"

Her yelling caused some of the girls to wake up and leave their rooms.

"What's going on?" asked one of the girls.

Ms. Summers released her gaze from Coraline and to the girl. "Becca has been taken into the woods."

Most of them gasped, but Coraline didn't release her grip from Ms. Summers collar. "She did it this witch is the one who took Becca! Don't let her manipulate you!!"

Erica walked over and pushed Coraline away from the Counselor. "Maybe your just crazy. Ms. Summers would never harm a fly. It was probably because you two were going to enter the woods in the first place. People tell you not to go and yet you still do, its called karma deal with it."

Coraline couldn't believe what she was hearing she slapped Erica without hesitation. "Your the one who told us about the woods in the first place!"

Ms. Summers separate both girls. "Now, now settle down we'll find Becca. Let's send out a search party into the woods and see what they come up with."

Coraline headed towards the door. "Don't you dare try to play it off. I knew it was you and I'll prove it to everyone here if its the last thing I do!"

The Jonsey slammed the door open and ran towards the woods tears streaming from her eyes.

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter, but its hard to find inspiration to write for this. So I'm going to rewatch the movie and see if that helps. Anyways review please!!**


End file.
